


Dare to play?

by xTarmanderx



Series: TW Live Bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Liam Has a Crush, Light Choking, M/M, Smut, Truth or Dare, Tummy Sticks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam goes to the last party of the year for a last chance to see his crush, Josh Diaz. He gets roped into a game of truth or dare and the stakes are higher than he’s ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> Just another little thing for the TW Live Bingo challenge that is now going to be out of my control. I blame Mercy and Autumn. Prompt was tummy sticks.

Liam hates these kinds of events.

He’s not the kind of person who went out and partied every night during his college experience. He attended probably one a month with his roommate, Lucas, and that was that. He wasn’t a heavy drinker, hadn’t bought a fake ID from one of the many sources on campus, and he’d mostly kept to himself for the past four years. There’s only one reason he’s willing to attend this party. Throughout all four years of college, he’s maintained a crush on the dark haired boy who had been a year above him in school, a fifth year senior as they jokingly called him. Tonight might be his last chance to see Josh Diaz and he’s not going to miss out on it.

Loosening his tie, he raises a hand and raps on the door before stepping into the apartment. He’s one of the last ones to show up, but he hadn’t been able to say no to his parents offer to take him out for dinner. By the time he’s arrived, there are several empty beer bottles on the coffee table and there are small groups clustered by degree. Rolling his eyes, he slips into the kitchen and nods at the group of guys setting up beer pong. A beer is pressed into his hand just before he reaches the fridge and he looks up, eyes widening as Hayden Romero offers him a smile. “Hey. I’d heard a rumor you were coming. Glad you made it.”

“Thanks.” Turning, Liam knocks the cap off using the counter and takes a long gulp. He flexes his fingers around the cold bottle and smiles warmly at her. “I thought I’d have one last hurrah with everyone.” She bites her lip to hide a smile and he groans, bringing his beer up as he lightly smacks his forehead. “This is why I don’t socialise.”

“I’ll forgive you for it.” Hayden leans up against the fridge, her painted smile focused on him. “If,” she continues with a hand settling on his arm, “you join me for a game.”

“Beer pong?” Liam nods at the table, biting the inside of his cheek. Beer pong he can do. He’ll suck at it, but at least he can try.

“Not exactly what I had in mind. Come on, Liam. Let’s find us the real party.” Taking hold of his tie, she tugs lightly and he follows the click of her heels from the kitchen. She leads him up the stairwell and lets go, one hand on the banister as they ascend. Liam can hear the low chatter coming from one of the bedrooms and Hayden presses open the door with one hand, turning her charming smile on the crowd inside. “Hey, guys. Liam’s here.”

“Hey, hey!” Lucas greets with a wave of his hand. Liam nods and glances around the room, not surprised that he doesn’t know most of them. But Josh is sitting in the little alcove at the window, a smirk on his face as he eyes Liam up and down. Trying not to flush, he takes a seat next to Hayden on the bed and rubs his palm against his thigh. “Dude, you’re just in time for another round of truth or dare.”

“Isn’t that for kids?” Liam asks, raising an eyebrow. Josh chuckles softly, shaking his head in amusement.

“The guys downstairs are playing UNO and beer pong and I’m sure someone will break out Looping Louie.” Lucas says with an easy grin. Liam nods in concession, tipping his beer up against his lips.

“Are we spinning a bottle?” Liam asks.

“Not quite.” Josh speaks up, drawing his attention.  _ Fuck.  _

As much as Liam wants to look away, he can’t. Josh, just like the majority of them, is still dressed in a suit and tie. The black fabric clings to his skin, framing muscles that he knows exist from a couple of run ins at the gym. He shouldn’t even know that Josh exists if he’s being honest. They’re from two completely different majors and have only had a single class together during Liam’s freshman year of college - Intro to Dance. He doesn’t even remember why he’d picked it, but he’d secretly loved every minute of it. He’s seen Josh in everything from booty shorts and spandex to casual jeans, but the suit is definitely the best look on him yet. Liam can’t help but lick his lips, biting down on his inner cheek.

Josh holds up his phone, smirking as he shows off an app that’s loaded up. “It’s category based. Pass the phone around in the circle and you decide truth or dare. Person to your left picks the category and you have to go through with it. Easy enough?”

The group nods in agreement and Liam takes another swig from his beer, watching the phone get passed. The first two rounds are easy. He plays it safe and picks truth for his first two turns and ends up telling them about the time he streaked during high school and accidentally throwing up on his lacrosse coach. He’s not the only one who plays it safe. Lucas does two truths and Hayden does one of each. For the others it’s a mix, but Liam is most interested in Josh. He’s picked dare twice and it’s time for the third round to start with him. He’s licked the neck of the girl to his left and let someone send a random text on his phone to one of his contacts. They’re pretty tame dares, but Liam gets the feeling things are about to get amped up when the category chosen is sex.

“Challenge someone to a game of tummy sticks.” Josh reads from the phone. A couple of the guys in the room make a noise of protest and Josh rolls his eyes. “Relax, heteros. Liam. You in?” He asks, shifting forward to the edge of the alcove.

“Me?” Liam asks, mildly impressed that his voice doesn’t crack in embarrassment. “I...I don’t know what that is.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Hayden laughs softly.

“Dude! You said you were gay!” Lucas says with a delighted laugh. “How the hell have you never played?”

“I said I was gay, I didn’t say I did much with guys.” Liam snaps hotly, cheeks turning red. Josh smirks, easing his feet into the floor and standing. “What’s the game?” Liam asks. “What are the rules?”

“You two are gonna rub dicks until one of you blows your load first.” Lucas says, smirking. “No hands on dicks, just lots of grinding. Kissing is totally acceptable. Anything I missed?” He asks, glancing around at the rest of the group.

“I think we’re good.” Josh says, taking a step closer to Liam. He downs the rest of his beer and gets up, offering Hayden the empty bottle.

“Are we keeping our pants on or just straight up with our dicks out?” Liam asks, rubbing his damp palms against his thighs. Josh moves in front of him and grabs him by the shoulder, nudging him back out of the small circle of friends and fellow graduates.

“I’m pretty sure I can win with my pants on. Feel free to lose yours,” Josh winks.

“Pants on,” Liam murmurs quietly. He realizes all too late that Josh hasn’t stopped backing him up and now he’s against the wall, pinned by the other man. “So what happens if I win?” He asks, settling his hands on Josh’s waist. Strong arms brace the wall on either side of his head and Josh leans in, nudging his legs apart as his knee brushes against Liam’s crotch.

“You guys keep going with the game. I’ve got one of my own to win.” Josh says over his shoulder. He grinds forward and draws a surprised moan from Liam, smirking as he touches their foreheads together. “Ask me again in a few minutes and maybe I’ll let you know.”

“You’re going down, Josh.” Liam rubs their noses together, grinning as he bucks his hips. Josh lets out a soft hiss of pleasure, his eyes darkening, and Liam feels a little victorious. Josh is rock hard against his thigh and Liam’s well on his way to joining him.

“You know, Liam, I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” Josh murmurs, brushing his mouth against the corner of Liam’s lips. His brain stalls out for a moment and Josh punctuates his words with a hard roll of his hips, drawing a ragged moan from him. “Fuck, the sounds you’re making.”

“You’ve wanted to do this?” Liam asks. Josh hums in acknowledgement and angles his head to the side, trailing wet kisses over Liam’s jaw. “Oh, fuck,” he rasps as Josh drags their cocks firmly together with his next move. Liam’s got to get his head in the game and take some kind of action. He’s not about to lose.

“Since that day you walked into class with purple yoga pants on and a black tank top.” Josh murmurs against his throat. Liam grabs him by the hips and grinds shamelessly against him, shuddering as Josh pants heavily against his skin. He nudged his head aside and leans in, sucking his ear lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. Letting out a curse, Josh ruts against him for a moment and his hands come down heavily on Liam’s shoulders. “Fuck,” he groans.

“I wore those pants because my best friend said they made my ass look great,” Liam murmurs as he flicks the tongue around the shell of Josh’s  ear. “I wanted your attention, Josh. So fucking badly.”

“You had it,” Josh husks softly. His fingertips press into Liam’s shoulders for a moment and he rocks his hips again. Liam groans quietly, muffling his noises against Josh’s throat. He’s starting to leak, rutting as best as he can up against the other man, but Josh bears his weight down in a way that leaves him seeing stars. “So fucking gorgeous,” Josh croons as he practically sobs.

“You’re cheating,” Liam whispers breathlessly. He slides his hands around and into Josh’s back pockets, dragging him forward in a filthy grind that leaves them both panting and begging for more. “Josh...” It’s a helpless plea falling from his lips and Josh shudders against him.

“I’ve got you,” Josh murmurs as he kisses his way back up Liam’s throat. Liam gropes him harder through his jeans and Josh groans, rolling his hips in a slow shift that Liam feels in his bones. “When I win? I’m going to fuck you nice and slow,” he pants against Liam’s throat.

“And when I win?” Liam whimpers, knowing he’s close. Josh smirks against his throat, biting down hard enough to make him cry out. He slams his hips in a merciless drive and Liam trembles from the force, sobbing softly.

“You won’t.” Josh promises. He sucks on Liam’s neck for a moment and slides one of his hands up the side of his throat. He pulls his head back as he rests his palm loosely over Liam’s throat, holding his gaze for a moment. Liam nods weakly, giving up control to a man that he trusts not to hurt him. Long fingers curl around his throat, slowly cutting off his air supply, and Liam breathes shallowly in response.

Josh doesn’t apply enough pressure to do any damage. Liam rides the high of his limited air supply, his fingers digging into Josh’s ass as he clings to the other man for support. Josh’s dark eyes are watching him intently, looking for any sign of discomfort or fear and Liam’s grateful for it. At the next drag of Josh’s cock against his own, he loses all composure and comes in thick spurts, ruining his pants and boxers. Josh’s fingers fall away instantly and he slumps bonelessly, head pillowed on Josh’s shoulder as his moans taper off.

“I’ve got you, Liam. I’ve got you.” Josh murmurs, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He gently strokes his hair and shifts against him, his hard cock brushing against Liam’s again. He can’t stop the high pitched whine that escapes and Josh lets out a sympathetic chuckle. “I know. I’ve got you.” He promises softly.

“Jesus Christ,” Liam utters weakly. He’s pretty sure he’s never come so hard in his life.

“Name’s Josh Diaz, but close enough.”

“Hilarious,” Liam comments dryly. Smirking, Josh lets go of him and shifts back a couple of steps. Liam snags him by the front of his shirt, hauling him back as best as he can. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“You tell me,” Josh murmurs with his gaze dropping to Liam’s lips. “Where am I going, blue eyes?”

“Original.” Rolling his eyes, Liam grips his loosened tie and pulls Josh’s face closer. “Aren’t you going to claim your prize?” Someone whoops in the background and, for the first time since they’ve started, Liam’s reminded they have an audience. He flushes, chewing the corner of his lip.

“Gladly.” Josh bumps their noses together and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, leaving him aching for more. “I’ve got an apartment just down the street, completely empty.”

“Yeah? I really like the sound of that.” Liam loosens his hold on Josh’s tie and takes him by the hand, holding his gaze. “Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

They barely make it through the door. Liam kicks it shut and drops to his knees, fumbling with Josh’s belt. He tosses it to the hardwood floor, listening to it clatter across the surface while he deftly undoes Josh’s zippier. “Oh, fuck. Liam-“ Josh grips at his hair and Liam sucks him hard through his suit pants, groaning around him. “Fucking hell, Liam.”

“Want to suck you off. Can I?” Liam asks, batting his eyelashes up at the other man. Josh’s gaze darkens and he nods, letting Liam pull his pants completely down. He steps out of them with minimal struggle, ditching his shoes in the process, and Liam mouths at him through his boxers. He wants Josh to make a mess like he had, he wants to ruin him completely and make him feel exactly what Liam had just half an hour before.

“Anything you want.” Josh says, tangling his fingers hard in Liam’s hair and giving a sharp tug. He groans and parts his lips, dragging his tongue along Josh’s length and circling the head.

“And if I want you to fuck my mouth?” Liam asks, stroking a hand absently across Josh’s ankle. “If I want to gag on your thick cock?” He’s playing with fire. Josh’s eyes glimmer in response and nails press into his scalp, drawing a whimper.

“Be careful what you ask for, Liam.”

“Because you’ll give me whatever I want?” Liam pouts, jutting out his lower lip. He’s perfected the art of playing puppy and Josh’s sinful groan lets him know he’s putty in his hands.

Josh grips the back of his neck and Liam whines as he’s pulled off, stretching his tongue out to try and tease Josh again. His back hits the front door and Josh’s boxers are down around his knees a second later, his cock nudging against Liam’s lips. He parts them eagerly and Josh doesn’t waste time, sinking in with one smooth thrust. He hits the back of Liam’s throat and he lets out a helpless little choked noise, gripping at Josh’s thighs. He swallows around him as best as he can, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “So fucking gorgeous,” Josh croons. He’s got an arm braced against the door, forehead resting against it as he peers down at Liam.

Liam blinks up at him, a couple of stray tears slipping down his cheeks, and Josh’s breath stutters out. He grips at Liam’s hair again and pulls out, resting the head of his cock against Liam’s lips as he lets him catch his breath. Liam swirls his tongue around the head, smirking up at Josh, and the other man bucks hard into his mouth. Liam relinquishes his control, relaxing his throat as best as he can as Josh fucks into his mouth.

Liam’s hard again, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his zipper as he swallows around Josh. He shifts his legs further apart, palming himself through his slacks. Josh curses above him and loses his rhythm, reaching down and curling his fingers around Liam’s jaw. He thrusts in again, burying himself down Liam’s throat until his balls are pressed against his chin, and Liam tries to swallow again.

Just as Josh starts to pull off, Liam grabs him by the thighs and takes him all the way again. Josh comes down his throat with a strangled cry, slumping against the door as Liam takes what he can. Josh slips back and the last few spurts coat Liam’s chin and his cheeks. He gives a pleased smile, sighing when Josh scratches his fingers gently through his hair. “Fucking hell, Liam.”

“No kidding.” Liam says, his voice hoarse and absolutely wrecked.

“Come here.” Gripping his upper arm, Josh helps him onto his feet and guides him into the kitchen. Liam’s cheeks flush as he leans against the counter, watching Josh rummage through the cupboard for a glass.

“Thanks,” Liam says softly as he takes the offered water. He finishes the glass and sets it down, watching Josh rummage through his fridge and pull out two beers. “So...” he taps his fingers lightly against the counter and Josh looks up, smiling slightly.

“Shower. It’s connected to my bedroom and there are clean towels under the sink. I can put on a movie or something while you get cleaned up,” he offers. Liam wants to deny it and protest, but Josh’s contentment is contagious and he nods slowly. He wants to get off again and beg Josh to make good on his promise to fuck him again. But if Josh doesn’t want to do any more than this, then Liam will have to be fine with it. Truth or dare was just a game, after all.

“Thanks.” He finally says, chewing his inner cheek and pushing off of the counter.

“I’ll leave some boxers and sweatpants on my bed for you. It’s about damn time we get out of these monkey suits, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know. I think you look pretty fucking amazing in it.” Liam admits, his cheeks heating up. Josh’s smile brightens, softening his features.

“If you think I look this good in it, I can’t wait until you see me out of it.” He winks.

“Is that a promise?” Liam asks, heart skipping a beat.

“Hell yeah. What, did you think I was just going to smile and nod and let you walk away after this?” Josh’s tone is light and teasing. Liam’s silence tells all. “Fuck. No, Liam. I want to get off with you again. But I want you comfortable. I want you to get cleaned up and have some time to recover before I take you apart all over again.” He leans down against the counter, resting on his forearms as dark brown eyes sweep over Liam. “But if you don’t want to-“

“I want,” Liam interrupts quickly. “I’ve wanted for years.”

“If you tell me things like that, you’ll make me blush.” Josh says with a wink. Liam’s dying to know what it might take to see his skin flush with color and he files that idea away for later.

“Guess I’ll stick around to find out.” Smirking, he slowly undoes the buttons of his shirt and lets it drops from his shoulders. Josh’s breath softly catches and Liam tosses his tie onto the ground, turning on his heel and heading for the bedroom. He leaves a trail of clothes behind him, a small part of him hoping that Josh might join him in the shower.

He doesn’t. Liam tries not to feel too disappointed as he scrubs himself clean under the hot spray of water. He hears when Josh enters the bedroom and goes through his drawers, but beyond that the apartment is quiet. It’s easy after that to will his erection away and, after a few minutes of internal debating, he decides he’s clean enough and steps out of the shower. He towels down with the soft blue towel he’d found under the sink and steps into the bedroom, and rubbing at his hair as he scans the room. Despite the fact that he knows Josh has had an apartment for at least two years, thank you Mason, the walls and dressers are surprisingly bare. The furniture is all sleek black and there are a couple of books and a single wooden carved box on top of his nightstand, but every other surface is blank and clean. Draping the towel across his shoulders, he grabs the boxers and black sweats laid across the bed and goes to hang the towel in the bathroom. He opens a couple of the drawers, but it’s just like he suspected. Josh has the bare minimum of what he needs and there’s not a personal touch beyond a bottle of cologne. It makes his chest tighten a bit.

By the time Liam steps into the living room, Josh is relaxing on the couch and the glow of the tv is the only light source. He pads softly across the hardwood floors and takes a seat, curling his legs beneath him and leaning into Josh’s side. The other’s arm comes up around his shoulders with ease and Liam breathes a quiet sigh of relief. “Thanks. I needed a shower.” He murmurs softly into the skin of Josh’s neck.

“Glad to be of service. I thought we could check out  _ Lost in Space  _ together.” Josh presses a kiss to the top of his hair and Liam’s heart flutters. He nods and turns his gaze to the screen, breathing out softly as he tries to focus. Josh’s fingers are slowly stroking up and down his arm and he’s finding it hard to breathe normally. When he flicks his gaze up, Josh is pointedly looking away but the corners of his lips twitch up. With a ghost of a chuckle, Liam lets himself get comfortable and tries to enjoy the show.

He can’t help but look around the low lit living room in the lulls between important dialogues. It’s almost as barren as the bedroom. There’s a decorative plant and small bookshelf on one of the walls and a shelf of dvds below the tv, but nothing that tells him anything new about Josh. He doesn’t get it. He knows Josh has friends, has seen him surrounded by them at other parties, and he can’t piece together why Josh lives like someone who has got nothing to his name. Maybe one day when they’re closer he might be able to work up the courage to ask him about it. For now, he settles his head down against Josh’s shoulder and soaks in his warmth and presence. Josh was right about seeing him out of the suit. There’s something soft and warm about him in gray sweats and a faded black tee shirt that makes Liam find him all the more attractive. When he has to leave the area in the next few days and start at his new job on Monday, he’s going to have to leave this behind. It makes his head spin and he curls his fingers loosely in Josh’s shirt, wishing that he hadn’t wasted the last four years. But as Josh smiles down at him and radiates joy, Liam buries the thought that’s risen up. He’s happy for now and that’s what counts. 


End file.
